2013.06.27 - Academy Investigation
Emma was sitting at the large glass desk in her school office nursing a martini. Of course her liquor cabinet had top notch security features, should any of the younger students get any ideas. She invited Carol to her office near the end of her day. So her white blazer was placed on her back chair, and she was wearing a well-made white leather corset and white slacks. She awaited the fellow blonde's arrival. So Carol isn't wondering -how- she received an invitation to speak with the Headmistress. After all, the rumor is that Emma has all sorts of connections, all over the place. Getting contact information for one ex spy who is now on public record as a member of the spandex brigade... isn't exactly hard. She doesn't show up in costume however, and not in an evening gown. She rides her motorcycle to the school, parking the Duchati out front and unzipping her leather jacket on the way inside. She does pause to knock politely at the door though... nobody stopped her outside, that's good... or maybe a bad sign. The receptionist caught Carol in the security camera, but was aware of Emma's appointment. The door suddenly opened. The receptionist ushered her inside, "Welcome Ms. Danvers, please follow me." She led her towards the steps and into Emma's office. The amount of white in this room almost made it look like a set from a movie. Not really practical, but fit Emma's aesthetic. "Carol. I'm glad you could come. Would you like a Venne? Sparking water." Stepping inside, Carol inclines her head for just a moment. "My friends call me Carol." she remarks as she sidles over and slides into a seat in a chair. "I think Ms. Danvers will work in this case. And no thank you." she remarks softly. She doesn't know she's dealing with a telepath, but her mind is an odd thing to get a read on. Must be that hybrid thing. Mostly, she's here out of a combination of distruct, concern for the kids, and curiosity about the invite. Emma laced her fingers together and smiled, formal it was. She stood and reached her hand out to shake hers, "Or should we do Colonel Danvers? Your pick." She gestured towards the chair in front of her, "I'm glad you could come, there just wasn't a lot of time available at the open house. I'm sure you have questions." "I retired a Colonel." offers Carol, "But... I retired." she adds as she shakes hands and sits down. "Well, I'm not usually the sort to eschew subtlty altogether but... I have a concern." she remarks as she leans back in her seat and laces her fingers over her stomach, "about your academy and its long term goals." Emma gave a genuine smile and finished the rest of her Martini and placed it aside, "I love it when people can get straight to the point. And you'll have to excuse me, it's been a long day." She rises to make herself another and as she does she says, "My school is my pride Ms. Danvers. My long-term goals are obvious I wish to train and house the future elite. I have a nose for talent, you see." "Define... elite." offers Carol. "And train them to what end?" It seems that Carol is good at hearing half stated comments, and realizing they weren't finished. "I mean, for all I know, you could be using this school purely as a means of establishing connections for use later in other... nefarious purposes." Emma quirked her brow and smiled at the fellow blonde, "Elite. The best of the best." She made her way back to her desk, and made herself more comfortable, "The artists, leaders, mutants and metahumans. Those whom society might shun. We give scholarships to those who might not be able to afford it. This is purely for their own gain. I do not know what you are suggesting." Shun. Carol shakes her head just a wee bit. "Shun is a strong term Ms. Frost." she offers. "Unless you plan to emphasize certain aspects to -make- potential students think that there is more of a problem than there really is. I have seen many techniques to control young minds in such ways... to guide them in the direction one wants them to go. After all, when you have metahumans with the power to blast holes in walls... under your tutilage, who is to say that you won't find a use for them to further your own agenda?" She inclines her head and adds, "I will admit, I have a lot of friends in unusual places, and they've all got some .... reason to believe that you are not entirely on the up and up." Emma simply leans back in her chair and re-crosses her legs, "What reason do you have to be suspicious of me? Is it my family? If we are about to judge each other based on familes then we are ALL doomed, Ms. Danvers." "Did I say that I was suspicious of -you-?" asks Carol. She smiles cooly, her thoughts racing. She has a logical mind and a good sense of where she's going with all of this. "I specifically stated that my contacts were convinced that there was -something- going on that wasn't kosher. You see, you must understand.. even if everything is legal, and you're the matron saint of childcare... there are still going to be concerns about a private individual, shaping the outlook of metahumans of the future. So, there will be -close- scrutiny. By all manner of agencies, up to but not limited to SHIELD." Emma gave her a warm smile, "I can appreciate your concern. There aren't a lot of outlets for special children such as these. Well I am willing to answer any question you might have." "Well, it's less of a -question-." offers Carol, "And more of a -request-." She returns the smile quite politely, with venom behind it but hey, that's what she does. "I would very much like to have an open book policy. Lesson plans and Syllabuses shared with liasons monitoring the curriculum, as well as the ability to place a liason in position to observe your... training of the future elite. I was thinking of a handful of operatives who are well trained to work with children, and good enough to stay out of the way, but also reliable enough to count on their observational data. That would go a -long- way towards reassuring several higherups of your intentions." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned forward, her smile still present on her face, "Can I see your warrant?" She played with the stem of her martini glass, "Need I remind you that this is a private school? I take zero funding from the government, and wouldn't ask for any. If this was based on completely friendly matters I would give it. If Scott Summers were to walk in here today I would give it to him. But you are not Scott Summers. You don't have that handsome chin." "That is the problem Ms. Frost, the very fact that this is private is what is causing such concern. It means that should you so desire, you could turn these students into a brainwashed brigade of metahuman terrorists. Nobody wants that, do they?" asks Carol with a cool grin as she remains relaxed. "Did I say that I was ordering you to comply with anything?" she grins, "I made a request. I would very much prefer that this be something you do willingly. That would be the part that disarms any suspicions of the high muckety mucks you know. If you would prefer to consider it an order, than I will have no choice -but- to go to various levels of power and get such documentation. Why not make it a lot less stressful for you and me and just agree?" Emma looked over Carol. She understood that her intentions were for the good, but not quite correct. But she could respect her position, "I am not running an AIM operation here, I assure you. Nor do I 'Hail Hydra' I simply want to run a school for those who are superior but the current education system is not fit to educate them. I will give you my syllabus if we can reach a friendly term. I have no reason to do so currently. I take /offense/ to you calling my students potential terrorists." "Let's be honest, most children can be shaped by those they see as authority figures. I did not call them potential terrorists, but the vast majority of youngsters, in the wrong hands, could end up that way. My concern is that they not end up -in- such hands." offers Carol. "However, if you thought that my intentions were to cast aspersions upon your student body, then I apologize." She really is sincere about that. She thinks it was a misunderstanding though, and not something malicious on her part. However, she does stand up. Quite often, she has learned to use that lean five foot, eleven inch, muscular frame to her advantage in social situations. The CIA taught her well. You can even see the mental image in her head of her -learning- to do that... it crosses her mind every time she goes this route. But she leans over the desk, planting one hand upon it as she adds, "I would very much like to see that syllabus. I would also very much like to offer myself to be a part time liason. Perhaps just one instead of a team. See? Negotiating." Emma smiled up at her, "You really are a beautiful and strong woman." She finished the rest of her drink while keeping her eyes on her, "I am willing to do this, if you are willing to regularly give lectures to my students, perhaps once a month or do. I think you would be a good influence to their lives. I can respect your strong and determined personality. You are the ideal I want to shape them to be. Are you interested?" Okay, that caught her off guard. Carol blinks once. She has a quick mind, and catches up, but you could see the rewind and replay she had to do, mental doubletake. "I... absolutely." she offers. "So long as it is understood that I am not being paid by your academy's funds to do so. I think my superiors will accept that as a... compromise worth having, especially when I pitch it properly." And again, you can hear her already working on that pitch in her head. Emma took a moment to let her imagination wonder. Straight girls always were fun, "That isn't a problem at all. You can be uncompensated no problem. But I do think you would have a lot to say that these students could use." She rose and took her hand one more time, "Thank you for coming to see me. I very much respect your determination. So many lack what you have." Stepping back a half pace, Carol nods tersely. "Thank you for reaching an agreeable solution with me Ms. Frost. I think.. that you can call me Carol from now on." she offers with a bit of a grin as she gestures to the door, "But I really do have a lot to do today. So, if you don't mind.." and she turns to head out. Category:Log